The present invention relates to electric power adapters, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a universal power adapter which is compact and lightweight, and which provides DC power supply to any of a variety of portable electric apparatus.
A variety of portable DC power-operated apparatus, including portable computers, video camera and machine tools, are known and widely in use for the advantage of mobility. In using a portable DC power-operated apparatus, DC power supply is generally obtained from dry batteries or a car battery power supply. However, the car battery power supply of a motor vehicle is not suitable for all portable DC power-operated apparatus. Therefore, a power adapter may be required for connecting a DC power supply to a portable DC power-operated apparatus.